Road to Joy
by toomanycurls
Summary: **Spin-off to True Romance. Only read after finishing ch. 7** Brandon makes a startling discovery and tries to do the right thing.


Auror headquarters is rather empty by the time Brandon leaves for the day. His brief run-in with Harry Potter is only a momentary distraction from the case at hand. Looking down at the case he's about to investigate, Brandon feels as a cube of ice has been slipped down his shirt. How could Moira Broomfield be _dead_? It's been well over a year since their brief relationship petered out but there was something eerie and grounding about seeing the name of someone he'd been intimate with as the deceased on a case.

Brandon pushes the button for the lift and rereads the case as he waits. Cause of death is listed _vehicular manslaughter_. It's hard to think of a muggle being able to kill a witch with the loud, obnoxious devices that are cars. Then Brandon remembers that Moira led a mostly muggle life. Her job was well outside the magical world her family shunned.

It's not just his ex-lover's death that draws him to this case and compels Brandon to do an unnecessary follow-up. The notes, scribbled by the auror who initially investigated her death, state that there is a child. Brandon stares at the words 'infant left with her family' and feels another nervous pull in his stomach. Moira never specified if they were exclusively dating as they never got that serious together but the timing suggests it _could_ be Brandon's child.

Once out in the atrium, Brandon concentrates on his destination and hopes that he successfully cleared the nagging doubts from his mind before turning and disapparting to Ladywell. He arrives just a few blocks from the address listed as her next-of-kin's residence and starts the last leg of his journey. Brandon is unable to resist assessing the neighborhood as he walks through. Compared to other places he's visited for child-related cases, this isn't the worst he's seen. It is, however, far from an upscale place to live.

The walk takes no time and before he is ready, Brandon is at the door of one Martin Broomfield. Brandon debates just leaving and never inquiring about the child or Moira's death but he is unable to live with such cowardice. With a brisk knock at the door, Brandon waits in silent agony. He hears heavy footsteps before the door opens and reveals a slightly overweight man in his 30's.

"Hello, sir," Brandon says in his crisp official voice. A wave of relief washes over him as years of auror experience kick into gear as he begins his conversation with this muggle. "My name is-"

"I don't care who you are – my favorite show is on the telly," the man Brandon presumes to be Martin says.

"Apologies, Mr. Bloomfield, but I'm here on behalf of the local Child Welfare office," Brandon tells him, forcing a smile to appear.

"You 'ere 'cause of Moira's lil' one?" Martin asks with another look over Brandon, wondering how someone working for the municipality could afford such an expensive looking suit.

"Yes sir, I'm here to check on the child's wellbeing now that things have settled after Miss. Broomfield's death," Brandon explains, still carrying his authoritative tone.

Martin steps back and invites Brandon in to the small entryway. Overall the house does not appear to be hazardous for a child to grow up in. This reassures Brandon as he would feel uneasy about Moira's child growing up in squalor.

"Cora's in here," Martin says with a nod towards the sitting room where the TV is on.

Seeing the infant, no more than a few months old and dressed in a cheerfully colored onesie, Brandon steps closer despite his mounting trepidation. "What of her father?" he asks, still able to keep a professional tone.

"Moira jus' said 'is name was Brandon," Martin grunts with a shrug. "A weirdo, like her," he adds.

"A weirdo?" Brandon asks with a sharp look at Martin as he remembers Moira describing her family as uncomfortable with magic.

"My sister wasn't exactly normal," Martin maintains while glancing at the television. "Bit… _different_."

"Has Cora shown any signs of being _different_?" Brandon inquires, putting the same infection on the word as Martin. "Is it alright if I pick her up?" he requests with his arms already outstretched towards the gurgling baby.

Martin shrugs at Brandon's request then says, "Not that I reckon but I haven't been 'round many babies – Moira seemed normal for a while as kids but then… she changed."

Brandon decides not to push Martin for more details as muggle relatives were used to not being able to talk about their magic relatives. Stooping down, Brandon places his hands on the baby and picks her up. "Hello," he whispers to the child he was growing certain was his. Cora's face breaks into a toothless smile and she shrieks with what Brandon hopes is a happy noise. "She looks like her mother," Brandon murmurs, mostly to himself.

Seeming to think it was a question, Martin furnishes a framed photo from a nearby bookshelf and shows it to Brandon. "Here's Moira," he says with a sullen tone that suggests Martin still grieves for his sister, despite any weirdness she displayed.

Cora reaches for Martin, who begrudgingly takes her from Brandon. "Always at me for affection," he complains as he bounces the child.

The comment nettles Brandon, causing a desire to snatch Cora from the unshaven man. Resisting the urge, Brandon instead asks, "Are you putting her up for adoption or will you continue to raise her?"

Martin frowns at the question before answering, "Can't pass her off to a stranger – Moira wouldn't want that. Though, I never thought I'd be strapped with a child to take care of neither." At last Brandon feels there's something redeeming about Martin but that is washed away when he adds, "If she turns out to be like her mum though…"

"Would it be difficult for you to raise a special child?" Brandon asks with a note of disapproval in his voice.

Looking as if he's on the verge of telling Brandon about Moira being a witch, Martin shrugs. "I'd make do, s'pose."

Brandon's composure is at risk of slipping between the likely discovery of his daughter and her reluctant caretaker. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mr. Broomfield," Brandon says suddenly. "I have all the information I need for my report."

"Right then," Martin says, placing Cora in her crib. "I'm gonna get back to my shows – you can show yourself out."

Anger at Martin's indifference towards Cora and the supposed visit from Child Welfare is almost at a boiling point when Brandon reaches the door. He pauses and turns back towards the sitting room and calls out, "I might be back for another visit. Just to ensure all is going well."

"Fine, fine," comes Martin's irritated voice.

It takes all of Brandon's self-control to not slam the door as he exits the house. He nearly stumbles on the stoop out of shock from his meeting with Martin. Wanting to avoid the oncoming meltdown, Brandon hurries to a nearby alley where he can disapparate to his flat.

By the time Brandon enters the one-bedroom flat he calls home, tears are pricking his brown eyes. The unassailable truth is sinking in as Brandon falls onto his futon – he is a father. As this sinks in, Brandon is nearly crushed by the weight of responsibility he now has to his daughter.

Having grown up without knowing his father, Brandon knows he cannot let his own child go without – especially with her mother gone. Fatherhood was a challenge Brandon never expected to face before he saw Cora's bright face. Brandon sighs and summons the only cure for his onset of nerves – firewiskey.

After the first sip, Brandon feels some of the edge of his day ebb away. He closes his eyes once the pleasant tingling takes effect and remembers Moira and their brief relationship. Brandon pictures her auburn hair, with a strand always tucked behind her ear to keep her face free from obstruction, and the smile that had first caught his attention. She had been a respite from the loneliness that Brandon felt when he broke up with just before they met. Moira's light laugh and soft hands work into Brandon's memory, causing another round of tears. This time he cries for her rather than his own predicament.

An unquantified number of drinks later, Brandon's eyes flutter shut and he drifts into an uneasy sleep which is interrupted the next morning by a beam of sunlight rudely hitting him in the face. The urge to vomit overwhelms Brandon and he runs for the loo. As he regurgitates the many drinks from the previous evening, Brandon debates staying home from work so he can continue to wallow. Once he remembers the promise to speak to his boss Brandon decides to put on a brave face and go into the office and pull a day of desk duty.

Spending only a few minutes to look presentable, Brandon manages to stroll into the office late, but not so late that it draws the attention of his coworkers. Trying to remain unseen, Brandon circumvents the main floor of the office but still manages to meet his superior.

"Savage," Harry says with a cordial smile. "How did the case go?" Harry's eyes, which only remind Brandon of Albus, rake over the unusually ragged auror. "Are you well?" he asks, knowing by Brandon's appearance that something is off.

"I'm…" Brandon falters as he tries to decide whether to lie or tell the truth. The truth feels right but it is much too complicated for a hallway conversation. "May I have a word with you in your office?" he requests in a low voice.

Harry leads the way towards his office where he and Brandon have volleyed difficult conversations in the past. They both sit and let the door swing shut before continuing the partially started conversation. Harry sits quietly, waiting for Brandon to initiate conversation.

Brandon swallows hard and stares at the desk for a few moments as a slew of doubts crash through is mind. He doesn't know if revealing his discovery will compromise the relationship he has with Albus. Harry is a protective parent and may not like his son's quasi-boyfriend having a child. Brandon decides to push forward and accept any fallout from his boss.

"The case I went on yesterday was a woman I dated a while back," he explains, feeling his cheeks burn from the hangover or embarrassment, possibly both. "There's a child mentioned in the notes and… it's mine."

The words cause a dark cloud to pass over Harry's face. Out of all the proclamations he expected to hear from Savage, this had not crossed his mind. "You just let this woman raise her child, _your child_, without support or…" Harry's voice trails off as he tries to think of words strong enough for his disappointment in Brandon. Remembering his words from many years he says as his fist clenches, "Parent's shouldn't leave their children.*"

"That's not it," Brandon says with a definite panic in his voice. "I had no idea that she – just put it together yesterday when I visited," he spluttered in an attempt to erase the misunderstanding. "I'd never leave her with a child and not do my part."

Harry's expression softens slightly but does not fully return to his usually amiable nature. "I see," is all he says. Another draught of silence fills the room while Harry contemplates his next question to the man in front of him. His first thoughts are of Albus and whether this child would be a detriment to a relationship that could make his son happy. Duty pulls Harry's thoughts back to the case and the child.  
"Tell me, Brandon, do you want to be involved in the child's upbringing?"

Brandon speaks his next words without hesitation or doubt, "Yes, sir. More than anything."

It's not enough for Harry to hear a quick answer so he pushes Brandon more. "Legally, you don't have any responsibility towards the child until you want it as the mother never made a claim for support," he explains slowly so that the full weight of the words sink in. "You're free to walk away and never need worry about her again."

Heart racing, Brandon is insistent in his desire to be a father. "I _want_ to be there – raise Cora if I can." Tears well in his eyes once more causing frustration at his emotional state. "Moira never gave me the slightest inclination that she had a child. I never planned of being a father but I can't-" Brandon's voice chokes out the rest of his words before they can escape his throat.

Finally satisfied that Brandon's desire is genuine, Harry gives a reassuring smile. "Let's figure out what to do, then" he says, opening the Broomfield case. Harry reads the case for several minutes while Brandon sits across from him. Finally ready to discuss the specifics of their situation, he says "Tell me about the uncle."

Brandon sighs heavily before starting his recount of Martin. "He's a bit of a slouch," he starts as the unpleasant memory the disheveled man come into his mind's eye. "Mr. Broomfield is a muggle and seems quite, well, hesitant to raise a witch," Brandon explains. "We talked around the subject of course as I told him I was from the municipality's Child Welfare division."

Harry's face twinges as he listens to Brandon describe the disinclined guardian and can't help but parallel the man to his own uncle. While it sounds that Mr. Broomfield is at least inclined to show the child more love than Harry's relatives did him, Harry wants to ensure Savage's child is not stuck with obtuse muggles who suppress her magical abilities.

"We'll need to verify that you are the father," Harry says when Brandon is done recounting his experience with the muggle. "I'm sure Mr. Broomfield can be persuaded to let us take Cora for the afternoon."

They arrive at the Broomfield residence with a stack of paperwork for Martin to paw through while they explain the possibility of identifying her father. Martin doesn't read through the information he's handed but stares up at Harry and Brandon from his recliner. "Don't see why you're so keen on finding 'er father," he says with a slight frown. "It's a lot of work for just one bastard."

Harry sees Brandon's body tense at this and interjects before he has to call the Oblivators and put Savage on probation. "That's government spending for you," Harry says heartily. "But, if we can find her father, she'll be taken off your hands."

Martin nods, clearly grappling with the thought of his niece leaving. This apparent internal struggle warms Brandon until Martin asks, "Will that mean the assistance checks stop?" Seeing Harry's curt nod, he grunts, "Fine then."

Brandon grabs the diaper bag Martin set out for them and picks Cora up. She is dressed in a light green outfit today which causes a smile to appear on Brandon's face. He sees Moira's style in the clothes Cora has. When they are outside, Brandon asks, "Is it safe to apparate with a child?"

This causes another flood of anxiety as Brandon considers the number of simple tasks and activities he had in his life that would need to be evaluated with that question in mind. Harry's reassurance of, "It's perfectly safe – just keep your grip tight around Cora and you'll be fine," relieves a portion of Brandon's immediate worry.

St. Mungo's is moderately busy for a Friday afternoon but Harry has sent an owl ahead of their arrival which speeds their entry. A healer strolls into the appointment room and glances at her paperwork. "You're here for a paternity test," she verifies with a quick glance up from the clipboard. "For an auror investigation?"

"Yes," Harry confirms, seeing that Brandon is looking nervous once again. "We need to check if this baby is his daughter."

Healer Smith gives Harry a lingering stare, indicating that she's noticed the famous auror in her examination room. "We can do two tests – one gives a result showing if the two are related and the other will suss out the exact biological relationship. These only work with immediate family members out to aunts and uncles," she explains.

"Let's do both," Harry decides.

"May I see the child?" Healer Smith asks with a kind smile towards Brandon, who is gently rocking Cora in his arms.

Brandon hesitates before handing over the infant. "What do you have to do for the tests?" he asks with a protective growl.

"Just collect some hair and a saliva sample," the healer assures Brandon. "You can hold her while I do it."

The offer clams Brandon a great deal and he stands so that the healer has easy access to Cora. "This will just be a moment," he tells Cora in a soothing voice. It is indeed only a moment of painless intrusion from the healer before she is finished.

"Now for you, Mr. Savage," she announces warmly. Moments later, she's collected hair and saliva. "I'll be back shortly with the cursory results," she says before leaving them alone.

Cora cries, causing Harry and Brandon to start. "Has she eaten?" Harry asks with the sharp recollection of the main cause of crying from his own children.

The obvious suggestion causes Brandon to wonder if he'll be able to adequately father Cora. He's never taken care of a child before apart from times when he escorted children back to the Ministry as part of his cases. "There's a bottle in the bag," he tells Harry who is holding the purple bag. "Thanks," he says, accepting the prepared bottle. Brandon struggles to work the bottle and gives an anxious look to Harry who is watching his attempt with interest.

"Let me try," Harry offers kindly. He remembers only too well how difficult it is to try giving a baby its bottle. Speaking to Cora in a soft, wispy voice, Harry offers her to bottle which she clamps onto eagerly.

"You've done this a few times," Brandon observes. "Is it the voice or your bottle technique that does it?" he asks with a need to have this new realm of knowledge mastered.

Before Harry can answer, the healer reenters the room. "Good news, Mr. Savage," she says beaming. "You're definitely a close relative."

Harry pats Brandon heartily on the back and says, "Congratulations, Brandon."

The grin that spreads across Brandon's face is the only true show of joy he's experienced since finding out about Cora. He doesn't have any close relatives who could have fathered Cora so the initial result feels as good as definitive proof. "How much longer until the final result?" he asks with the same grin still plastered on his face.

"Any time now," the healer promises as she leaves the room.

"Once she's back with the results, we can go back to Martin and let him know. If he's agreeable, you can take Cora home tonight," Harry tells Brandon with a glance at his watch. "If he's not willing to give her up we'll have to persuade him."

Brandon raises his eyebrows at Harry and asks, "Wouldn't that be a bit unethical?"

With a laugh Harry says, "We've done it with abuse cases in the past, but if no abuse were evident the persuasion would have to be non-magical."

While Harry holds Cora, Brandon imagines it were Albus with his daughter. It feels like a faint hope, but Brandon desires to have Albus by his side as he starts down this new road in life. He's known it for sometime – that he loves Albus.

Relationship woes evaporate when Healer Smith bursts into the room with an excited, "Congratulations, papa," and shakes Brandon's hand. "Here are the reports you'll need for the case. You're both free to go!" she tells them with a smile at the look on their faces. "Oh, Mr. Savage, we have new parent classes that you could attend if you'll have custody of little Cora," she says as Harry and Brandon file past her.

Martin blinks up at Harry as he hears, "We found your niece's father," for the second time. "If you'd like, we can take her off your hands tonight," Harry explains slowly.

"Who… who is he?" Martin manages with shock still etched on his pallid face.

Harry wonders if the man is caught off-guard by their success or a desire to hold onto his niece. He clears his throat before saying, "Brandon is the father."

This throws Martin into a tizzy. "You're… you're both," he pauses then whispers, "_Weirdoes_?"

The laugh that escapes Harry's mouth does nothing to calm Martin. "We're wizards, yes," Harry tells him. "Brandon came across Moira's case and wanted to investigate her death as they once dated. His investigation naturally unearthed Cora."

Brandon enters the conversation with a heartfelt, "I can understand your concern, Martin, but Cora will do better with other witches and wizards by her side."

"You're really her father?" Martin asks with a scrutinizing eye at Brandon who nods and passes the results from the Ministry of Magic. He reads the results and frowns for a moment before saying, "I never wanted to raise Moira's daughter but I didn't think she'd ever go away either."

"We can visit when you'd like," Brandon promises.

Martin looks from Harry to Albus and decides to go with their suggestion. He knows deep down that he would never be able to support or facilitate Cora's development, magical or otherwise. Pulling out a quill, Harry says, "We just need you to sign here."

They depart with an armful of supplies from Martin and disapparate to Brandon's flat. It's the first time Harry has visited and he's not quite sure where a baby will fit into the bachelor pad. "Usually there's a waiting period in custody cases but yours is rather clear-cut," Harry tells Brandon who is placing the supplies down on the counter.

Brandon doesn't seem to hear this as he responds with, "I'll have to get a crib and… quite a few other essentials."

It takes Harry all of a moment to offer, "I can bring some furniture over this evening. I doubt Ginny will mind."

Locking eyes with his boss, Brandon wants to thank him but the words don't manage their way out. Harry understands that there is an unspoken gratitude from Brandon but doesn't need it to be verbalized. Promising to return in a short while, Harry leaves Brandon alone with Cora.

Cora mercifully sleeps as Brandon dashes about his flat finding all the potential dangers to an infant. It feels as if his living space is nothing but hazards to a child. He's just placing a locking charm on the kitchen cabinets when there's a knock at the door. "Come in," he calls as a fussy cry emits from the bedroom.

Harry and Ginny walk in with two boxes which they used to move their donation of baby supplies. Ginny sets the box she's holding down with a _thud_ and pulls out a rocking chair. Without waiting for Brandon's direction as to where furniture should go, Ginny begins to place the new furniture about the flat. Brandon tries to calm a crying Cora while Harry and Ginny unpack an entire nursery before his eyes.

"I think this will tide you over," Ginny says with a grin. "Can I see her?" she asks, taking Cora in her arms. "Oof, she needs a change."

"I… I can't thank you both enough," Brandon stammers as he watches Ginny lay the screaming infant down for a diaper change.

"Don't be silly, Bran," Ginny tells him with a glance over her shoulder. "We've held onto most of this stuff since Lily was in diapers. I'm glad to see it stay in-" she stops suddenly with the realization that Brandon only felt like family. She tries covering for the misstep by saying, "Here, I'll show you how do this. You'll be a pro at it in a few days."

Brandon observes the way Ginny moves through the diaper change with deft quickness. "Do you need the cream and powder?" he asks as she fastens on a fresh diaper.

"Only if you want to avoid rashes," Harry pipes up from the rocking chair, where he is tightening a loose fastening.

Ginny picks Cora up and holds her close. "She'll cry for one of three things," Ginny says, dispensing her maternal knowledge. "Hunger, dirty diapers, and tantrums." She sees a look of confusion on Brandon's face and adds, "Trust me, you'll figure out the difference."

Harry and Ginny don't linger for long – they see that Brandon is in need of time with his daughter. While neither of them can tell what this will mean for Albus and his affection towards Brandon, they're resolved to inform Albus of the startling but happy news in Brandon's life.

Though it's still early in the evening, Brandon feels as if the hour is much later than the clock says. He hums a lullaby at Cora, hoping that his inability to carry a tone doesn't disrupt her happy snoozing, and realizes that he's well past the time he had set up to meet Albus that evening. Brandon knows that Albus will be worried at his absence but hopes that he'll be forgiven. It wasn't everyday someone becomes a father.

A/N The *line is derived from the Deathly Hallows in chapter 11 "The Bribe" by JK Rowling. The title of the story is a song by Bright Eyes.


End file.
